


Kink Genius

by McKayRulez



Series: Kink Genius [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Rodney McKay, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/M, Fetish, I Tried, I blame netflix, Impact Play, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: By day, Rodney is the smug, skittish scientist everyone knows him to be, but by night, he moonlights as a confident professional Dominator. It's a secret most people on Atlantis know, but never talk about. Now John has finally stumbled into it.





	1. Client: AP - Medical Roleplay/Bondage

John couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned in bed feeling hopeless against the fight of his insomnia. After a while of staring outside the window at the slow ocean waves, he gave up and got out of bed. He knew he should probably do reports but he didn’t feel like it. 

He bet McKay was up. Everyone knew he was always working throughout all hours of the night, like some sort of never ending energizer bunny, hyped up on massive amounts of caffeine. 

So he made his way to the labs, only to find them empty. 

He huffed. The one night he wanted to play with the scientist and it was when he wasn’t there. Typical. 

Well, he didn’t want to just head back to his quarters and do nothing, so he decided to jog around the city, and try to wear himself out to exhaustion. Maybe that would help? 

His feet pounded across large stretches of a pier and along winding corridors, in the parts of the city that still were mostly empty, so he wouldn’t disturb anyone. As he made a turn, he spotted Ronon, arms crossed and standing still as stone, next to a doorway. 

“Hey.” He raised a hand as he jogged up to him. 

Ronon bowed his head in greeting. “Sheppard.” 

“Whatcha up to?” 

Ronon glanced at the door, then to Sheppard. He grunted in response. 

“Okay…” Sheppard stretched his arms. “Well, I can’t sleep, so.. Wanna spar?”

“Can’t now. Later.” 

Suddenly, John heard muffled sounds beyond the door and frowned. He stepped towards the door. “What’s going on?” 

Ronon put a hand out, stopping him. There was more muffled sounds. 

He tried to side step Ronon’s hand, but instead, Ronon just stepped directly in front of the door, blocking his path. 

John looked up at him, confused why he was refusing entry, and not giving any reasons. He pointed to the door. “Is there some sort of secret meeting, or party that I wasn’t invited to?”  
The reply was simple and curt, and really starting to annoy John. “No.” 

“Then what?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Ronon responded casually and leaned against the door. 

With nothing more said, John turned around and slowly returned to his walk. Eyes stern as he muttered, “Well, now I’m worried.” 

After a few restless laps, he decided to wait whatever this was out. He stood around the edge of the adjacent hallway, quietly peeking at Ronon and the door. He had nothing better to do, and now this mystery was nagging at his brain. Chewie couldn’t stand there forever, or maybe whoever was on the other side of would come out first.

He tapped the wall impatiently and glanced at his watch. 

Suddenly, a woman in a nurses outfit approached Ronon from the opposite end of the hall, carrying a tray of medical instruments. She and Ronon shared a brief side glance, as he stepped aside to let her through. 

John quickly booked it to the door. The woman yelped and dropped her tray, startled by Sheppard suddenly being right behind her. Ronon for a brief moment looked confused what to do, then grabbed John’s arm, to hold him back, but the damage had already been done, as John stared into the open doorway, mouth agape. 

\-- A short while earlier --

After the two finished their conversation confirming what she did and didn’t want, Rodney straightened the medical doctor’s smock he was wearing. He had debated going for surgical scrubs, unfortunately, he couldn’t ask to borrow any from his other clients on such short notice, so this would have to do. His current client, Alison Porter didn’t seem to mind. She herself was only dressed in a hospital gown. He would have wondered how she managed to snag it, if she was any other person, but given Beckett had a huge crush on her, it wasn’t that hard to guess. 

He gazed down at Alison, as he secured her down to a gurney. 

“Good?” He asked after tightening the restraints. 

“Yes.” 

Next he blindfolded, and gagged her. 

He then stepped back to evaluate his work. His eyes and fingers roamed over the woman’s skin, checking to make sure she would lose any circulation in her current predicament. 

He slid on a surgical glove over his right hand and ended the action with a loud snap of the material against his wrist. He watched her shiver, and made a mental note of her sensitivity to sound, that he should add to her profile. 

His comms clicked and he huffed. Thankfully, it was from their private channel and not science work related. 

He placed his gloved hand on Alison’s leg. “The doctor will be here in just a second.” 

She made a muffled response.

“So be a good little girl and maybe I’ll give you a lollipop.” 

He took a few steps away and turned away from his client. “Yes?” He asked impatiently to his comms. “Is this important?” 

“Sheppard came by.” Ronon’s voice replied. 

“And?” He snapped. 

“And he left.” 

He glared and lowered his voice to his authoritarian tone. “Remember Ronon. Only interrupt when something absolutely requires my attention, got it?” 

“Just thought you should know.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Fine. Thanks. Now call Miko and tell her to get her ass in her already. I need my nurse.”

Ronon grunted and the comms clicked off. 

He turned back around to his patient. “Now, where were we?

He grabbed a clipboard from the side table and glanced down at it. 

“Oh.. It says here, you came for a check up because you're experiencing discomfort in certain.. areas..” 

She made a muffled response and he gave her an annoyed look that she couldn’t see. “Did I say-”, He loomed over her and grabbed her chin with his free, gloved, hand. He tilted her head up. “you could speak?” 

She made no reply, but he could feel her chin shake slightly under his fingers and he smirked. “Good girl.” 

He set the clipboard aside and picked up another glove and slid it on his other hand with another deliberate snap next to her ear. 

“Now, I’m going to check your heart rate first.” 

He slid two fingers over her arm, letting her get a feel for the material against her skin before he left his fingers still on her wrist. 

“Good.” He breathed against her skin. “Now, let’s check your heart.” 

He put on a stethoscope and lifted her gown so he could press the cold metal against her skin, and moved it around to let the chill give her her goosebumps. 

“Sounds fine.. Let’s just see what we have to work with.” 

He set them aside, then grabbed her legs, and pushed them up into a bent position and laid them to their opposing sides. 

“This is where you said the pain was?” He gave her inner thighs a rough pinch. 

When she said nothing, but tried to move herself to be touched by his fingers, he gave her inner leg a hard slap. “That was a question, Alison. So you had permission to speak.” 

The doors opened, and Rodney kept his eyes on his patient. 

“About time nurse Miko.” He said in a biting tone. “Don’t keep me waiting again.” 

He heard the clang of metal behind him. He ignored it, as he kept his attention to his client. 

“Master McKay..” Ronon called lowly. 

“Ronon, I swear if this isn’t important, I will whip you so hard, that I’ll make sure you won't enjoy it this time.” He turned towards the door giving a glare, only to freeze like a deer in headlights when he saw John. 

“Sheppard…” 

It took a long moment before John could find his voice. “Rodney..” 

Alison muffled something. 

Rodney looked from John, to the woman, gaged, blindfolded and tied to the gurney, the location of where his hands were, and then back to Sheppard’s accusing glare. 

Alison muffles became frantic, in her embarrassment and humiliation. Though to John it probably seemed much more sacred muffles. 

Rodney quickly lifted his hands up. “Wait! This isn’t what it looks like!” 

\----

After the red faced Alison’s gag and bonds were removed, she confirmed that it was all consensual and not something that it wasn’t, and she quickly fled the scene as fast as she could with as little dignity she had left. 

“Okay.” John motioned to the whole room vaguely. “Mind telling me what this whole thing was about?” 

“I… I can’t really tell you..” Rodney glanced down as he nervously took off the gloves. “It’s.. confidential..” 

John looked down at Rodney, who wouldn’t look him in the eyes. “She was wearing a hospital gown.. Is.. Is there something going around? If there’s a threat to the city Rodney, I need to know.”

“Oh that.” Rodney waved a hand brushing that idea aside. “It’s not that type of confidential. I mean more..” His eyes glanced to the side in thought. “Personal. You need to respect her privacy.” 

Suddenly, something dawned on John. “Wait.. Why did she see you then, and not Carson?..” 

“Huh?” 

“If it’s a private medical issue, why didn’t she see him.” 

“It’s not a-” Rodney let out a breath stopping himself, as he pinched the bridge on his nose. 

“Then.. What was it?” 

Rodney remained quiet. He kept his eyes off John, knowing he was bad at hiding lies from everyone, and most of all from him, so there was nothing he could say. Instead, he just watched Miko silently clean up the room of the scattered medical equipment.

“Fine. I’ll ask Carson.” 

McKay froze. If he found out, would he hate him? He was only trying to help her.. But.. He probably wouldn’t see it that way.. Giving his feelings for her, would he feel betrayed? It wasn’t even romantic! It was just a job! He didn’t want that to destroy their friendship! 

Given McKay’s freaked expression, he figured he struct something he could work with. He started to walk past McKay, but the scientist quickly stopped him annoyed. “John! Haven’t you embarrassed her enough!? Let it go!” 

“I can’t Rodney! I just witnessed two of my teammates holding a girl tied up in a room and looking very suspicious.” 

“She already told you it was consensual!” 

“But you're her boss, Rodney! You have to see how this looks! I have to tell Woolsey.” 

“Wait!” Rodney grabbed John’s arm and closed his eyes. “Fine! I’ll tell you, but not about her.. About me.. About what I was doing..” 

John looked down at him confused, but gave him a nod. “Good. Start talking. Now.” 

Rodney sighed and lead John to a table, off to the far wall of the room. He glared to Miko. “Coffee!” He demanded. 

“Yes, Master McKay.” She bowed her head and turned away. It was then that John noticed a small glint of light that reflected off of a collar around her neck. 

“Master McKay?” John repeated with an eye roll. His minions were getting even more whipped into servitude by the day... He then frowned, as he remembered that was what Ronon called him too, he was just too stunned to register it at the time. When he looked to Rodney, he noticed he wasn’t amused. 

“In this room, and this room alone, that’s what I’m called.” 

John gave him a look. “Ooookay… Why?” 

“Because I’m in control here... I’m a.. Dom.” He took a deep breath and looked to the ceiling with blue tired eyes, as he played with his fingers. “Man, I never thought I’d tell you that.” 

“A.. Dom?” John raised an eyebrow, and Rodney looked back down to him. 

“Yeah, a dominator.. It’s.. You ever heard of a Dominatrix?” 

John frowned and glanced to the side. “Women who whip people in leather?” 

Rodney snorted and rolled his eyes. “That’s a part of it, yeah..” 

“Wait.. So you..” John stared at him in disbelief. 

“Yup.. People pay me to help satisfy their fantasies..” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

“You just saw it first hand.” 

“But.. You?!” John motioned to him bewildered. 

The scientist briefly glanced away to grab a fresh cup of coffee, his assistant Miko was handing him. Then raised the cup to his face, closing his tired eyes, taking in the scent. When he reopened his eyes, he peered over the steaming mug at John pointedly. “Yes. Me.” 

“Since when?” John shook his head, eyes squinted confused. He didn’t know how in the world he was suppose to process all this. There was too many questions in his head. 

“I’ve been a professional Dominator for many years..” He gave him a mischievous look over his coffee. “Even before I joined the SGC.” 

“But why?”

“Well, besides the fact that I like to be in charge?” McKay gave him a smirk, then a moment after he took a sip his coffee, he looked away soberly and stated seriously. “I had to pay for college all by myself… and I was going for two PHDs… I had to earn the money for my education somehow.” 

“Oh.. Your parents didn’t help you?” 

“We all don’t come from rich families, John.” He noticed Sheppard wince. “Sorry.” 

He shook his head. “It’s fine…” 

“Anyway, my parents had two brilliant children and after saving all they could for years, in the end they could only pay for a little bit of schooling, and so who did they choose? The baby of course.” Rodney looked away annoyed. “I know it still shouldn’t bother me, but it does.. She didn’t even finish her schooling, when she quit to become a stay at home mom. She was given a huge gift by our parents and she just tossed it aside without a second thought. I mean yeah, Madison is important, but what if it didn’t work out with Kaleb? She would have been a single mom with no job, and no degree.”

Sheppard shook his head. This was mostly old news and they were getting off topic. He wasn’t going to let McKay change the subject so easily. “But now you do it here? Why?” 

Rodney looked back up at him lost in thought. “Huh? Oh.. Right..” He looked to the side. “Well, I wasn’t planning on it originally. I mean, I had my hands full saving the city constantly… But only a few weeks after we got here, I realized my minions were stressed out beyond belief. Starting life in Pegasus wasn’t exactly easy for anyone, let alone untrained civilians, who spent the majority of their lives in a lab.” 

“So you.. Offered to.. Dominate them?” John raised an eyebrow. 

Rodney frowned. “Well not like that. Some of my minions showed.. Signs..” 

“What kind of signs?” 

“The kind that read, I want to submit to your every word, kind.” 

“Oh…” John frowned and gave a weird look. “Oh!” 

“Yeah.” Rodney glanced at Miko, who finished sterilizing the medical equipment that had fallen on the floor. 

“She..” Sheppard pointed to her, then looked to Rodney, putting the collar clue together. “She’s your submissive.” 

“Yes.. My first client. She’s.. Very eager to please me..” He lifted his chin as he looked to his Japanese minion. “Miko! Return those to the infirmary right now, before they switch to day shift and start asking questions! Then get your ass right back here for a spanking! I haven’t forgotten that you need to be disciplined for being late!” 

She bowed her head. “Yes, Master McKay, sorry Master McKay.” 

Rodney’s eyes darkened and he leaned forward. “Did I give you permission to talk? I told you to get going!” 

The men watched her leave in a hurry. 

“Huh..” Was all John could say. 

He looked back to John, as if nothing happened. “So, yeah.. It was just a few minions at first, then it kinda spread around from word of mouth..” Rodney concluded, looking smug. 

“How come I never heard about it?” 

Rodney eyed him. “You’re seriously wondering that?” He raised his hands in emphasis, “Like someone would outright tell you, oh hey, Rodney’s a Dom on the city, and I know you should try him, because I use him!” He shook his head. “People have their private lives, and admitting these types of things out loud could end up getting you ridiculed and judged. Besides, it’s no ones business but their own… The people who did talk about it and spread it around are probably those types of people that either aren’t prudes, or just want their closest friends to have a good time also.” 

“Hmm.. I suppose.. But why didn’t you tell me?” 

Rodney rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “Oh please, like the amazing Kirk Sheppard that can get any girl or guy he wants, would require my services..” 

John furrowed his brow, not seeing himself as such the man magnet McKay thought he was, but gave a short nod, understanding his point. 

“Besides, I thought it was way more likely you’d just make fun of me.” 

“I wouldn’t have.” 

“Sure, you wouldn’t. Just like you don’t make everything about me a joke.” Rodney counted off his fingers. “My citrus allergy, my weight, my arrogance, my hair, my-” 

Sheppard held up a hand, stopping him. “Okay, I get your point… But..” John told himself he wasn’t pouting. “You told Ronon over me?” 

“I wasn’t going to tell him, but… He just kinda.. walked into it.” Rodney admitted, as he sipped his drink. 

“Walked into it?” John pointed between Rodney and the room. “Did he walk in on you, like I did?”

“No, no.” He shook his head. “I was approached by an air force officer outside of his scheduled appointment. He seemed rather desperate, but I was busy with my work around the city, and didn’t have time to prepare for anything earlier. So when I told him I couldn’t move up his appointment, he started getting handsy. I kept telling him no and tried to push him off but.. You know I’m not as strong as you military guys.” 

John nodded. “So what happened.” 

“Ronon was just heading for the gym when he saw the guy on me... Let’s just say.. He totally kicked that guys teeth in.”

John grinned. Good ol’ Chewie, to the rescue. He thought to himself. 

“After that well.. Ronon had already heard some of what the man had said and well.. He wanted to know what happened. I tried to lie, but he saw right through it, so.. I told him.” 

“And now he’s your bodyguard?” 

Rodney smirked to himself. “Something like that..” Then nodded. “But yeah, basically.. Actually, it was great to get Ronon on board. There had been a couple of marines, before the air force guy, that had also overstepped their bounds, so it feels great to have someone watch my back.” 

“You should have told me, Rodney. I could have done something.” 

“Yeah, and told you what? Your men are harassing me? So do you, on a daily basis.” 

“There’s a huge difference between teasing and sexual harassment.” 

Rodney shook his head and took another sip. “Whatever, It doesn’t matter now.” 

Suddenly, John’s eyes widened. “Wait a minute.” 

“What?” He glanced up at him, from his cup. 

“That day a couple months ago.. When I walked in on you tied up in Teyla’s quarters..” 

Rodney flushed and declined a response. Using the excuse of getting up to get a refill and to pour Sheppard a cup as well.

“You.. Oh my- are you kidding me? Teyla knows as well?!” 

Rodney lowered his brow, wondering if that conclusion was all Sheppard picked up on, from what he just said. 

John raised his hands exasperated, as McKay placed the cups on the table and sat back down. “Am I really the last to know?!” 

“You know I can’t answer that.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Client confidentiality, whatever. I’m just bummed I wasn’t in the know much early on.” 

Rodney raised his glass in cheers. “Well, now you know.”

“Yay.” He replied sarcastic, but clank his cup against his regardless. 

After that, the two drank coffee in silence for a while, until John inevitably broke the silence, with a huge nagging thought in mind. 

“So…”

“So what?” 

“What kinds of freaky things do you do?”


	2. Client: RD - Sensory Play / Impact Play

Ronon Dex is a respectable client. 

He’s dependable. Always on time, and easy to work with. What he couldn’t pay in cash, (since he had no Earth money), he compensated more than enough, through hard work, service and loyalty. He was always quiet. Speaking only when necessary, and when he spoke, he was precise in what he wanted, or if something wasn’t quite right, and that directness without fuss, was a trait Rodney valued highly. 

Rodney was at first intimidated at the prospect of dominating someone so completely badass and strong. If he ever did something to annoy him, he was sure Ronon could kill him barehanded in two seconds flat. Thankfully, it never came to that, and now that he had time to understand his needs and desires better, he knew he had nothing to fear from the not-so gentle giant. 

The first time Dex had asked to be dominated, the alien didn’t know what he wanted, or how it worked. Rodney saw it as a blank slate, and a welcome challenge. The experimenting you had to do just to see which things clicked verse which things didn’t work could be daunting, and if it didn’t work then a part of his confidence would be shaken, but he’d learn and adapt his hypothesis, as all scientists do. 

The creativity and skillful planning that was involved in these intimate sessions, was one of the reasons why Rodney kept being a dom. The job never got stale, as everyone had all sorts of unusual and offbeat desires. Plus, seeing someone's inner true needs that were rarely, if ever, seen by anyone else was fascinating to take part in, and the satisfaction you feel when you made someone so fully engrossed with your work that they’d cum, made it all worth it in Rodney’s eyes. Not to mention it was a huge boost to his ego. 

Without any preference to go off on, Rodney used his intuition to see what the caveman needed. As he studied him carefully, he had realized rather quickly, that Ronon was the type of client who wanted touch. Craved it even. All that time alone and on the run from the wraith, had left him with a desire for intimacy that the man wasn’t able to voice to anyone, but Rodney knew. He understood that desire. So that’s what he dedicated their sessions too. 

\--

“Just stand out here and keep watch.” He ordered, as he consciously kept his bathrobe closed. 

John eyed him up and down, unable to stop himself. “Why don’t you just lock the door?” 

Rodney rolled his eyes. “I always lock the door, unless specifically asked not to.” 

“Wait.. People ask you to do that?” 

“Some people enjoy the thrill of possibly getting caught.” Rodney raised a hand, trying to get back to his point. “Anyways, any semi-competent person on Atlantis that calls themselves a scientist, could easily jury rig the lock if they wanted. Not saying many people would, but I’ve had some.. ‘troublesome’ clients in the past.. So the possibility is there. Also a lock would never stop people like you with your supergene from overriding it with a thought, would it?”

“Yeah.. I guess that’s true.” Atlantis did just about do anything he thought, as long as it was within reason. “So, why isn’t Ronon here?”

Rodney glanced at his watch. “He’ll be here in a couple minutes.” 

“Then I could go?” 

“No. He..” Rodney glanced away from Sheppard’s prying eyes and fidgeted with his robe. “He’ll be busy.” 

“Busy?” Sheppard repeated with a raised eyebrow. 

Rodney looked back to John. “Look just… Do you want to do it or not?” He snapped. 

“Hmm.. Standing around doing nothing.. Doesn’t sound very fun.” He raised an eyebrow. “What’s in it for me” 

“If you do this, that means I’ll,” He lowered his chin and stared at him directly. "‘owe’ you, got it?” 

John’s eyes darkened. Before he could say anything, Ronon arrived and two went inside, as he raised a curious eyebrow. 

The door slid shut behind them and after Rodney secured it, he turned back around, dropping his bathrobe to the floor and gazed at Ronon hard. He approached, grabbing some rope off the table. “Now, Ronon. There’s no more running for you in here….” 

He stopped in front of the tall man and looked him over sternly with a head tilt. “Strip.”

Rodney watched the skin of Ronon’s stomach muscles ripple, as he slid off his shirt, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. He untied and removed off his boots, unbelted his holster, and soon the rest was cast aside. 

He placed his hands on Ronon’s shoulders and pushed him back roughly against the restraint mount. He let himself stay there. Pressing the rope against his shoulder, then scraped it down over his nipple, letting him feel the unyielding scratchy material that awaited his bare skin. 

“Do you remember your safe word?” He asked, more out of obligation, then expecting it to be needed for what he had in mind. Ronon nodded, and with that Rodney set about grabbing his wrists and roughly pinning them above his head, and began tying them together. 

As McKay’s fingers began their knots, Ronon looked down at the scientist. Rodney was always concentrating so hard on his work. He wished the guy understood how to pay that same quality of attention to their sparring sessions. After all these years side by side against the wraith together, and the man still couldn’t even block a punch to save his life. His thoughts were broken when Rodney pulled the rope tight, checked if it was just loose enough for circulation, and then glanced at him questioningly. He grunted his approval as he felt the rope bite his skin with each slight movement. Then McKay secured the rope into the rig post’s metal loop. 

Next, McKay stepped back and began to run his fingers down the center on his stomach. He was deliberately slow and just light enough to not fully give him the satisfaction of his gesture. 

He bent down to Ronon’s ankles, and ranked his nails hard against his legs, quick and spontaneous, and then with experienced fingers set about binding his feet. He did this, because Rodney had decided that Ronon needed stability. A reminder that he was here on Atlantis, and that Ronon wasn’t going anywhere ever again. 

Next, Rodney stood and blindfolded him. It was to keep the man guessing and off kilter, when he started to torture him with his touch that he couldn’t escape from. A touch that he couldn’t predict or see where it was coming from. Just forced to endure whatever he was given. He did this, because this was Ronon, and Rodney had taken into account the hunter’s need to see everything around him. The way he always peered into the forests on their offworld missions. The way he eyed everyone in the room quietly from the back. A life of looking over his shoulder left him constantly looking at everything and everyone. It was his default setting, and he needed that comforting skill stripped away, to fully embrace Rodney’s control. 

Rodney ran a gentle finger tracing the edge of his jawline, then with his other hand abruptly slapped his thigh. He paused. Waiting just enough to keep him anxious. Then tilted his head and forcefully bit Ronon’s side and clung on as he reached blindly up and scratched his nails against his delicate nipples, as brought a foot up and used his toes to scratch against his shin, trying to surprise Ronon with as many points of contact at the same time as he humanly could. 

He let go and knelt down, biting up his inner thigh, and worked his way up raking his nails into the tender soft skin there. Then he stood and turned away, and went to his equipment. Eyeing his options. 

He heard Ronon shift against his bindings, and smirked at the silent stoic patience. All Ronon could do was wait, so that’s what he had to do. 

He decided to start off simple, and brought over a couple toys and began to tease Ronon’s skin with a feather tickler and a sensory pinwheel. He ran the spikes of the pinwheel against his stomach and he brought the soft tickler down his arm, across his shoulder and lightly over his nipples. He picked up a knife and lightly traced the skin of his collarbone, with the edge of the blade. Then ran it over the inner thighs. 

When his skin felt warm and flushed, his eyes roamed over to a flogger and a whip. He needed to keep Ronon wanting. Make him accept whatever he was given. He picked them up, and gave the whip a thwip, making it snap audibly to get Ronon ready. He saw the man tense and tisked. He let the flog trail up the center of his chest. “Relax.” 

He stepped away and gave the air practice flicks, getting his wrist ready for the precise movement, because whipping was dangerous and needed the utmost care to get right. Once he was confident in his strokes he then returned to the front of his submissive. 

He flicked the whip again once more and then brought the flogger across his upper outer thigh three times, striking the skin, then readied the whip and flicked his wrist hitting the opposite leg several times, watching the red lines form there. Then leaned in and licked his tongue across his nipple and gave it a bite, as he placed his free hand on his side. A gesture to give him much needed human contact, not just that of the whip. He ran kisses down his stomach and then gave his balls a gentle brush of thumb, before stepping back and giving four more strikes to his thigh. 

He placed the flogger onto the table, and trailed his fingers over the other objects. His fingers feeling the smoothness of the toys until he stopped at a cane. He smirked as he picked it up, and thought about how much Ronon loved fighting with his bantos rods. Well.. Now he was going to get his rod…. That sounded much ruder in his head then he meant.. 

His eyes glinted and he wondered if he should remove the blindfold, just to see Dex’s expression. Instead, he fought down the feeling. 

He mentally planned his series of strikes with the cane, wanting them one after each other with no breaks. He practiced the motions, stopping just before hitting Ronon, making sure his strikes were controlled and wouldn’t hit anything vital, then he swung for real, catching the side of Ronon’s butt. The abrupt action from a minute without stimuli made Ronon jumped and grunt. 

Rodney continued on and gave him a whack across the other side of his ass, down onto the shoulder, against his outer thigh, and then smacked the inner thigh. The sound of the polished wood smacking his body was all that was heard in the silent room. 

He reached up and checked his arms and wrists, deciding now was a good time to change their position so the blood flow didn’t have to fight so long against gravity. He undid the loop tie and guided his arms, still bound by the wrists down. He then knelt and undid his ankles and stood, and took a step back. “On the ground, all fours.” 

Ronon got to his knees and elbows, as Rodney grabbed more rope and eyed a few different selections of paddles. He scanned through them and picked several out. He knelt down with his toys, and began looping the cord around Ronon’s body, in complex rope work. Wanting Ronon to feel secure and have his skin hugged from all angles. He pinched the rope, checking it’s tightness, then leaned over Ronon’s body and left trailing bites down his shoulder blade. 

Rodney positioned himself behind Ronon, his shins brushing up against his, then pressed the skin of his stomach and chest against Ronon’s back, letting him feel the presence of skin on skin contact. He pressed his lips to Ronon’s ear. “I’m going to spank you so hard, that you’ll beg for it.” He whispered his promise. 

He rocked back up to his heels, and repositioned himself to Ronon’s side and brought his chest onto his lap. He readied his paddle over his ass. “Start counting.” He ordered, and slammed down. 

“One.”


End file.
